The Account of CROSS
by riku92238
Summary: A woman, brought up by a herself, has an unexplained power, which she uses to kill people
1. Chapter 1

Five men surrounded me. Even without a weapon, I can take them.

"C'mon bitch, gimme one reason why I shouldn't blast you!?" The man in front of me glared, though he wasn't much of a man. I glared back.

Then I started to **SMILE.**"

"What?!" The man with the gun to my head asked, wondering how anyone could smile in a shit situation like this.

I put my hands up, and slowly went to the ground. The guys surrounding me looked confused. I picked up a toy dart gun. The men laughed.

"What're you gonna do with that, huh chica?" I smiled again.

"I… am going to **KILL** you." I replied quaintly. They all laughed.

The man in front of me, holding the gun to my head, looked at his friends.

"Eh, man, is she loco?"

"If I'm crazy, can I have one **SHOT**?" they all laughed again.

"Ha! Why not baby, go ahead." He smiled. I pulled back the hammer and fired.

The gun to my head fell backwards. The foam dart bounced off of his chest, but there was a hole where it had hit. He was **BLEEDING**.

The other four guys dropped down in fear and stared at their friend's chest. One of them looked up at me.

"You're a psychopath!"

My name is **CROSS**. And I am an assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

My life as a child wasn't any better than it is now. I was kicked around from foster home to foster home, until I was 16. Then, I **RAN** away.

I lived in a boxing studio. The custodian and I became really good friends. He brought me food. I gave him other things.

It was in the boxing studio I trained myself. I trained with knives, guns, staffs, swords, regular martial arts. You name it, I knew it.

When I was** SEVENTEEN** I was doing my normal practices. Punches and kicks; exercises. I pictured the punching bag as someone, and kept going. I punched, never touching the bag, trying to teach myself control, but the bag moved as if I _had_ touched it. I stood there, my arm still out and stared as the bag moved back and forth until it became stable again.

That's when I discovered I could move things with my MIND, create illusions, and make unreal things real. I even made a cigarette; saves a shitload of money.

I rolled up a piece of paper, taped it, lighted it with my finger, and smoked it. The cool thing is that I can feel the drag, but I stay as healthy as I could be. If I didn't want to burn someone, I can make it so. I can also put it down with out ruining anything. It's like an everlasting cigarette.

Killing people was something I liked to do. If I wanted, I could use my "**POWER**" and blast them all to shit. Using a gun or a knife is just more fun.

"You know… if you stopped your whining, I might actually let you some last words…" I said, to the man in front of me. His back was to me, and I was pressed up against him, with a gun to his head. His body was enjoying the closeness, his mind was not.

His name was **JASON MET**. He was a lawyer graduate from Yale, and one hundred percent guilty of murdering his fellow students. Every one knew he did it, they were just too damn **SCARED** of him, that they didn't do anything about it.

"No….no… what did I do? Wha-…" he was shaking, and kept looking around for something. "Ah…!" he was scared.

"Nighty night." I said, and I pulled the trigger against his **HEAD**.

My job as an assassin was to kill people. People who didn't get caught, like Jason; people who lied in court; or people who just weren't very well liked by other people.

When it came to the ones who had lied in court, or the ones who didn't get caught, my weird ass power came in handy. It let me see who was lying, and who wasn't. I killed the liars. It was that **SIMPLE**.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brrrinng. Brrrinng." The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cross, how's it going?"

"Oh, hello **TONY**."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Your report said you were surrounded."

"And…?"

"Well I guess it doesn't matter"

"Good. Well now that we're over that nonsense… what do you want?"

"You have **MAIL**."

"Thanks, Tony. I'll call you later."

"Alright then. Bye"

Click

I walked over to the front door of my apartment, and opened it. A thick beige envelope was propped against the door frame. I picked it up and closed the door. I went over to the counter of my kitchen and opened up a beer. I took a sip and put it on the counter. I flipped open my pocket knife and slit through the envelope. I looked through the files and the articles. I read the briefing summary.

I was to kill one **JOSH MORRIS**.

I looked at his pictures. _He's a handsome one._ I joked.

I looked through the rest of the information. When I was done, I put everything back in the envelope, sealed it, and burned it.

I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Tony answered.

"So…" I started. "When are you going to **ROME**?"


End file.
